Project Run Away
by Lolitafreak88
Summary: When new stand-out designer Giggles and fashion designer veteran Petunia compete for the title of "Best Happy Tree Friend Design", only thing you can see coming is drama and death. Who will win this fashion-forward duel?


Happy Tree Friends: Project Run Away

Starring: Giggles and Petunia

Featuring: Handy, Flippy, Cuddles, Nutty, Flaky, Lumpy, Sniffles, Lifty, Shifty, Disco Bear, and Splendid.

Today was the biggest day in fashion history in Happy Tree Friend land. In the concert hall that usually was the sight of concerts, plays, and performances was rented for a fashion event like no other. Two fashionista's would be competing for title of Best Design. One was a veteran whose name was known across the land, the glamorous Petunia. Her line called "Smelling Sweet" was known for its modern appeal and accessorizing. The other one was the new star, who had debuted weeks ago but already was majorly famous, Giggles. Her line "Giggle-Wear" was loved for it's innovative and unique designs. Both of them were rivals and the title of Best Design was something they dreamed about and were determined to win, fair and square. So inside the concert hall was a real-life runway, chairs were set up and even a judge's table with a big sign saying "Judges". Flaky, a sweet but easily nervous and scared girl, was judge #1 and she took her seat and waved shyly to the camera. Sniffles, a smart and experienced scientist with an eye for detail, took his seat as judge #2 waving hello too. Lumpy, a stupid and naïve man, took his seat as a replacement for judge #3. Russell had discovered a treasure map in his basement and couldn't attend. Lumpy was clapping at the complimentary soda that the judges received.

"I knew this was a good idea." He cheered. Meanwhile, backstage was Giggles and Petunia. Petunia was dressed in a black-sleeveless gown with a feather boa. Giggles had a red, 3-layer, tank-top style dress. Standing beside Petunia was none other than Handy who was going to be her model. Petunia really loved Handy and he did too, Handy was sweet and hard-working and built lovely things for her and always gave good advice. Giggles' model was Cuddles who she had a HUGE crush on and loved very much. Cuddles and Handy were honored to volunteer though just in case there were back-up models. Disco Bear who was definitely not a favorite and Flippy who was…special.

"Humph, I hope you're ready to lose, that title of Best Design is mine and mine alone!" Taunted Petunia.

"Well I'm going to try my best to win so don't count your eggs until they hatch." Retaliated Giggles. Handy and Cuddles sighed, this had been going on for a while but they were used to it. They were pals and loyal to their girlfriends. Just then a shy and nervous Flaky walked in dressed in a black gown with a necklace holding a clipboard.

"U…um…it's time to s…start working on y…your designs…designers." She said timidly as ever and then walked off. Giggles and Petunia gave each other a final smirk and then took off to their tables to get started on their designs. Soon Giggles had designed a black motorcycle jacket using her sewing machine. It could be zipped up or left open in the front to create different looks. Giggles liked it… but felt it needed more Pow! It didn't look like a Best Design award-winner. Cuddles came over waving hello and Giggles said,

"I'm going to get some fabric so can you stay here please?"

"Sure thing Giggles." Replied the yellow bunny. So Giggles went off. Cuddles, curious as ever, looked at the jacket (still on the sewing machine). He turned it over and looked at the back but there was nothing but black material.

"So that's why she went for more fabric." Thought Cuddles out loud. Cuddles then put his hand on the left sleeve (the wrist part of the sleeve was under the needle) and then rested his other hand on the sewing machine. Unfortunately, he didn't know that he pushed the button. The needle started to move and suddenly it pierced Cuddle's hand.  
>"Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed Cuddles. The needle sewed Cuddle's finger to the jacket, it was agonizing. But the needle continued to sew and it pierced Cuddle's hand next and sewed it to the jacket as the jacket moved. Cuddles was pulled nearer to the needle due to it moving and his body part being sewed into the jacket. He tried to pull out but it was too late, he couldn't even accurately push the button. By now Cuddle's left arm was sewn to the entire right sleeve of the jacket. Cuddles cried one last groan as he slipped and his head fell forward and then needle pierced it and exposed some of his internal organs like the brain and got his head sewn to the jacket, then the rest of his body followed, organs were exposed and blood flew all over the place but luckily didn't splatter the jacket itself. Soon Cuddles had died and unknown to Giggles, she had just lost her model. Meanwhile, Petunia had decided to design an accessory, her specialty and she wanted something quirky and different. So she designed a tie with a quirky bubblegum design, something even Nutty would love. She put it on Handy and it looked good to Petunia.<p>

"It totally brings out your eyes!" She exclaimed. Handy couldn't give a thumbs up but he nodded and said,

"I love it, great job!" Just then Petunia saw Giggles rummaging through the materials closet and she frowned, Giggles was obviously up to something and if she was just going to showcase a tie, she needed to dress Handy in something that…stood out.

"Wait here." Petunia said and rushed to the clothes closet. She looked and threw out different clothes. Skirts, shirts, dresses, pants, shoes and Handy ducked to avoid getting hit. Shoes bounced off his helmet but he was ok. He looked up and stood up relieved that the onslaught of flying clothes were done… until a ballerina tutu landed on his head making it look like he was wearing it as a hat.

"D'oh!" He groaned and put on his signature frustrated scowl. Shaking himself as though he were a wet dog the tutu fell off and Handy smiled. Petunia then walked over to him with… a black Speedo.

"Ta-DAAAAA! What do you think? Won't it add that "X-factor" to the outfit?" She asked. It'll add something all right, thought Handy turning red. He was comfortable in his own skin, well except for the stupid fact he had no arms, and most Tree Friends don't wear any clothing (with Lumpy being a somewhat unusual case) but this was… embarrassing. Not only was it swimwear and a tie, but it was a Speedo. He'd look like some playboy in that ensample. But it was sexy and would help the tie stand out even more since the plain color of the Speedo brought out the quirkiness of the patterned tie. Maybe… maybe it would make him feel more like a man too, the kind of guy who'd make Petunia's dreams of winning the award come true. So swallowing his nerves and smiling, he nodded.

"I think it'll definitely help you win Best Design." He Said. Petunia smiled, relieved and happy,

"Aww thanks Handy Dandy, now we can practice posing and runway walking."

"That should be fun." Especially since he didn't have any arms so it'd be a fun experience to learn how to be a model in his amputee condition. Meanwhile, Giggles came back with some pink fabric. It was a versatile material to add charm and the black color of the jacket worked well with pink and pink was Giggles signature color.

"I do love pink which reminds me, maybe I can try making my own cosmetics line and have a lip gloss called "Giggles Pink." She said thinking out loud and giggling. She then came to her sewing machine and was confused. First off, Cuddles was gone, second off, the needle was all stained and red, third off, Cuddles was gone when he promised to watch over the jacket. Also the sewing machine was left on but luckily nothing was messed up and Giggles turned it off though she was not happy. Giggles frowned, hurt and angry Cuddles walked out on her. I thought he loved me, she thought. Just as she was about to scream in anger (or do a Handy scowl) she noticed the jacket. The back of the jacket had a very detailed design on the back that was absolutely shocking. It looked like a dead body that was stretched out and unrecognizable and all the organs were exposed and there were some traces of yellow. Giggles stuck her tongue out in disgust at the… unusual design but then looking it over again she liked it. It was unique, fresh, edgy, and made the jacket look very street chic. It started from the very end of the left sleeve and crept its way to the other end. But then Giggles got nervous noticing the yellow hints in the design (which would make the jacket look like a bumblebee if it weren't for the pinks and reds of the rest of the design) and Cuddles was gone. She looked at her needle from the sewing machine which was red and touched it. It was sticky and wet just like blood as though it impaled someone. Giggles then realized that she hadn't figured out what material was used for the design on the back and then she touched what looked like a brain and it was…slimy and wet. Giggles screamed in terror and recoiled. It was REAL! How could that be? Then the yellow… OH MY GOD, Giggles thought, Cuddles got sewn into my JACKET! Giggles began to sweat and started to panic and possibly cry. She had lost her model just to make a design on her jacket which of course wasn't her fault but it made it look like she was evil and would do anything to win, even kill. That or she was associated with Fliqpy, depends on the viewer. Worse, she had lost her precious model and boyfriend. Petunia and Handy who were runway walking looked over to see Giggles when she screamed and unaware and unable to see the jacket, they just assumed she was stressing out or cracking under the pressure. Giggles began to cry, sure she had a design that could potentially win but she had no model to work it and she couldn't model it herself. Suddenly,

"Wait, I know!" Giggles ran over to a room at the side of the backstage studio and Petunia raised an eyebrow knowing that was the room where the back-up models were staying at.

"Maybe her model cracked under the pressure." Petunia said to Handy. Handy wasn't too sure but he wanted to make sure his walk was perfect so he just shrugged his shoulders and kept practicing. So Giggles looked through the large window to the room and there was a microphone that was attached to a speaker in the room in which Giggles could call out which model she wanted and they'd come out. Disco Bear and Flippy were selected as the back-up models for the day (randomly selected) and were kind of bored sitting around, possibly for no reason. Flippy was doing yoga, a newly discovered hobby that helped achieve peace of mind. Disco Bear was listening to his music player and moving his head to the music. When Giggles knocked on the window they woke up and saw her and instantly lightened up. Giggles studied the two with a vision in her mind and a keen eye for detail. Disco Bear was a pervert and always trying to flirt with her (apparently having more success with her since Petunia usually sprayed him with pepper spray) though one can't deny that his excellent disco dancing made for a killer runway walk and posing. Proportion wise… eh… maybe he could work the jacket with the "CHILLING" design on it and with some sunglasses….yeah. Then she looked at Flippy, Flippy was one of the nicest Tree Friends and Flaky seemed to like him. But there, of course, was one HUGE significant negative: HIS PTSD. Worse, the design was very gruesome and no matter what Flippy thought of it, it would ultimately make him connect it to war. Gruesome design plus Flippy equals Fliqpy frenzy and it'd definitely mean the end of her dream of winning Best Design. But maybe his military experience (including those edgy dog tags) would help him match the edge of the jacket and rock out some awesome poses.

"Decisions…decisions… I pick…Flippy!" Giggles decided using the microphone. Flippy got up and jumped up in down cheering in happiness.

"Yippee for me, thanks so much Giggles!" Flippy said grateful. Disco Bear was a bit down-hearted but shrugged it off and boogied his way out causing Giggles to stick out her tongue. His dancing was great but it caused Giggles to get burnt before by tea so she disliked when he danced ALL the time though didn't mind it when it was the right time to dance. Also as Disco Bear made his ultimate exit, he winked at Petunia and was about to say something, or growl like a bear, Handy gave another signature glare. Disco Bear decided with Handy in the room it was best to leave Petunia be and he walked out. So Flippy exited the waiting room and shook hands with Giggles.

"I'm pleased to be your model Giggles and what happened to Cuddles?" Flippy asked with a smile. Giggles just laughed nervously,

"Heh heh…he's… somewhere else… somewhere very… high. Come; let me show you my design." Taking him by the hand he led the green army bear to her table. She knew that it was risky to show him the design since he could flip out and end the competition, and her, before it even begun. But Flippy had managed to prevent himself from flipping out before so she figured it wouldn't hurt. So she held up the Cuddles jacket for Flippy to see.

"What do you think? Is it worthy of Best Design?" She asked innocently. Flippy, being in the war, knew right from the get go that was real guts, skin, blood, and muscles. Seen far too many times when he was battling in that horrible war. His eye began to twitch but then he remembered that Giggles had already lost Cuddles, not even his fault and he didn't want to let her down. So he took a couple deep breaths, Giggles ran to the table and picked up some scissors just in case, and soon he was back to normal. Giggles face brightened up at this turn of good fortune and put down the scissors. Now it was time…

"DING! DING! All contestants, get your models dressed up, the show's about to start!" Giggles gasped and looked nervous, she didn't even get a chance to practice her runway walk and neither did Flippy.

"It's ok Giggles, I've practiced at home when I got the job so I won't let you down." Flippy reassured her. Giggles felt better but was still nervous about the competition and runway. Petunia smiled, Giggles was doomed since she had no time to practice runway walk while she and Handy had lots of time to practice. It was perfect. Now it was time for both models to style their models. Petunia decided that Handy's signature helmet added pop to the outfit so he kept it on. But the worker belt was too distracting so Handy had to take that off, or more specifically Petunia had to take them off for him. Then Petunia put on the Speedo for Handy. Handy was beyond embarrassed and was blushing, not at the Speedo, but that Petunia was dressing him up like a baby. Not like she could help it since he was an amputee, but it felt silly. Petunia then put on and straightened the tie. Using her fingers to make a square she looked through her fingers like a microscope examining the entire ensample she had conjured up. Handy's helmet helped bring attention to the tie and the tie and Speedo combo looked SUPER hot and the tie's design was in the spotlight. Combine that with their divine poses and they'd totally win. Meanwhile styling for Flippy and Giggles was definitely not as awkward. Giggles decided to keep Flippy's hat and the dog tags, dog tags always added edge and were the perfect edgy accessory. Flippy took off his jacket and Giggles was surprised to see he was well fit, and slightly relieved that he didn't have chest hair like Disco Bear who also was a bear like Flippy. No wonder Flaky likes him, she thought since Flippy didn't once complain one bit about anything and was cute. But she had Cuddles who was even or just as cute.

"Sigh… I miss Cuddles." She sighed thinking about his sad sacrifice. Flippy patted her shoulder and said,

"C'mon Giggles, Cuddles would want you to honor him and be confident and win it for him. Do it for the funny bunny." Giggles laughed at Flippy's joke and replied,

"You're right, thanks Flippy." So Flippy then put on the jacket and put his dog tags over them. Luckily, despite the gross wetness of the muscles and you-know-what of the back's design, the jacket was not drenched or even wet and was dry and comfortable and Flippy looked seriously awesome in finished outfit. Even without any extra practice, and the risk of a flip-out, Giggles was starting to believe she could definitely win. Plus it would be nice to prove to Petunia rookies could rock. Both teams were ready. Meanwhile onstage and over, Flaky, Lumpy, and Sniffles were taking their seats. They had 6 pieces of paper, 2 in front of each judge, to put their critiques and opinions of each designer's final look. Flaky had a pen with a flower on it, Lumpy had and old-fashioned feather quill with ink and Lumpy…had crayons. There were rows of Generic Tree Friend photographers, magazine editors, reporters, and fans on either side of the long runway eager to see the two designs. Nutty was offering ice cream and treats to people carrying a cart though snuck in a treat of his own to eat once in a while. Splendid was at the front of the door serving as bodyguard (though warned not to overdo it) and Lifty and Shifty were up on a balcony seat with a microscope having won the opportunity to sit in the V.I.P seats (though they actually cheated) and were laughing and having fun. So Flaky grabbed the microphone that was at the judges table and said,

"Ladies and…gentlemen, it is time… for the fashion show… to begin! First is… a design from Petunia's…Smelling Sweet Collection… and her model is Handy"! Even as a judge, Flaky had stage fright. So Handy, styled and glammed up walked down the runway. His walk was quite good for an amputee and he went at the perfect pace. The spotlight was shining on them but then Handy had a horrible thought. He was epileptic, he had a seizure one time when he was in a band which did not end well and the camera flashes and the potential light effects might make him have a seizure. And being in a sexy outfit did not help either, he was feeling very insecure but refused to let it show on his face. Then he remembered Petunia, her nice smile, scent, sense of taste, and how much she really wanted to win. Maybe if I believe in Petunia's trust I can avoid getting a seizure and work it out for her, he thought. Now with a confident smile he was ready to go. Soon he had reached the end of the runway and photographers were snapping shot after shot. Handy knew he had to do 3 poses to sell the garment even more to the 3 judges. The lights were definitely flashy but Handy managed to avoid looking at them while still having eye contact with the judges, surprisingly looking at Lumpy helped. So for his first pose, he cocked his hip to the side and gave a smug, sarcastic grin.

"OOOOOOOHHHH!" Went the Generic Tree Friends. Lifty and Shifty frowned, jealous that Handy looked so modern and edgy.

"We'll have to steal that after this fashion show bro." Said Shifty.

"Totally." Replied Lifty. Handy's next pose had him hunching his shoulders a bit and giving a look of pure sexiness and high-fashion style. It was the kind of look that could sell the hottest fragrance off the market. It even made Flaky gasp in pure surprise. Sniffles was studying Handy in a way one would study something if it was a contest for something. Lumpy was bored already and was doodling on the paper that was supposed to be used for critiques. He was drawing a flower with red crayon. Flaky and Sniffles didn't notice since they were paying attention to Handy. For Handy's last pose, he cowered a little bit like Flaky might did but instead of a face of utter fear he had a look of innocence and charm. Like a little kid naïve and curious and he put his nub to his heart. The crowd cheered and photos were taken like crazy. Nutty, who was serving ice cream finally saw the bubble-gum patterned tie and clapped and cheered exuberantly for it. Then Handy walked backstage again and things quieted down. Flaky began to write her critiques. On her paper it said,

"Very editorial and sexy, something a playboy or high class gentlemen could wear and I loved the design of the tie and everything worked together. Maybe a bit too provocative but definitely a great design." Flaky was not as nervous with her writing as she was with her speaking. Sniffles was writing down his critique too and his was most respected as he was the smartest judge of all (and a god of wisdom compared to Lumpy). He wrote,

"The design elements were great and the accessories didn't overpower or take away from the main design. A bit risqué but I thought it was very impressive and I could see it in a high-class fashion boutique." Lumpy was still doodling, not even realizing he was there to judge, not to watch the fashion show. On the back of his first paper he had doodled a green leaf and it looked very childish. Flaky and Sniffles (the only ones judging in reality anyway) were ready for Giggles.

"Our next design is part of the Giggle-wear collection and is designed by Giggles and her model is… FLIPPY?" Sniffles practically spat out. While everyone else gasped (except for Splendid who raised an eyebrow and Lumpy who didn't even hear him), Flaky smiled. She was wondering why Giggles had to choose a back-up model though was glad she could see Flippy in action. Flippy was one of her best friends even if she killed her once upon a time. She was also curious to see what design Giggles came up with. Flippy soon walked out and started to strut down the runway looking seriously cool in his army chic outfit. Of course, no one could see the shocking design at the back but as he continued down gasps could be heard and even a few screams from people who Flippy passed and saw the back of his ensample. Sniffles, Flaky, and Lumpy (who had decided to pay attention after doodling a cat on his second paper) were confused. Lifty and Shifty also saw the X-rated design and were a bit grossed out. Nutty was too busy eating a popsicle to notice. Despite the clear tension in the room from not only the design's effect but also Flippy's famous reputation (which was not a good type of famous), photos were still snapped away. Probably because they remembered that this was Giggles design and despite the model they should be paying attention to the garment. Lifty and Shifty were a bit rude.

"I bet he killed Cuddles just to be a model." Teased Shifty and both brothers laughed. They knew Giggles would definitely choose Cuddles and Flippy was a back-up model so they figured Flippy had killed him in jealousy. Flippy, of course, could not hear them and soon was at the edge of the runway. Flaky nearly blushed to see him so close and so hot. Sniffles snapped his fingers which brought Flaky back to reality and made her remember she had to pay close attention to the garment, not the model working it. Flippy was a bit nervous, he did not want to flip out and potentially kill Flaky who he really liked nor ruin Giggles chances at winning after she lost Cuddles. But he knew he could handle this. So now it was his turn to pose. Flippy first started with an edgy lean to the right pose with a wink which made Flaky giggle. Lumpy clapped, trying to make up for his lack of focus (and brain power) when Petunia went forward. Flippy then opened his jacket and tugged on his dog tags while giving an ugly pretty cool look. This made Flaky want blush and look away in embarrassment. Sniffles rolled his eyes, aware of Flaky's feelings for Flippy but was glad he didn't flip out yet. Nutty was finally watching and clapped. Then Flippy did a broken down pose with a sexy and fierce face. The Generic Tree Friends screamed and a photo snapping frenzy happened and Flaky drank some soda because she was starting to get a bit warm inside. Flippy then turned around and walked back and that's when the judges (except for Lumpy who resumed doodling) saw the very shocking and grossgusting design that was on the back of the jacket. Of course none of them knew it was Cuddles but it was enough to make Splendid puke (he did not handle grotesqueness very well), Flaky scream, and Sniffles close his eyes. But Sniffles then remembered he had a job to do and slapped Flaky to get her back to her job too. Flaky then smiled remembering that Flippy was the one working it and he soon exited into backstage. Now it was time for Flaky, Sniffles, and Lumpy (who had finished a amateur doodle of a heart and was annoyed cause he had nothing to do) to write down their critiques and deliberate. Flaky wrote down,

"Flippy really worked the design and his poses were awesome and he looked so… dreamy. Ahem, but as for the actual design it was scary. That design on the back gave me goose bumps but it was something high-fashion and risky and the whole outfit looked very fierce altogether. I really liked it." As for Sniffles he had a much more well-rounded opinion.

"This design was truly a stand-out, so unique, a bit disturbing and risky but fashion is a risk and Giggles truly showed her creativity and uniqueness with that design. Plus the entire outfit was very editorial." Sniffles and Flaky turned to Lumpy to do their deliberation but then realized all this time he had been… doodling. They raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. Lumpy sheepishly said,

"Uh… it was nice?" Flaky and Sniffles rolled their eyes and began deliberating. Meanwhile backstage, Petunia and Giggles gave their models hi-fives for really selling and working their designs.

"You were amazing Handy! Thanks so much for being my model!" Said Petunia hugging Handy. Handy smiled, he loved getting hugs, and shadow puppets.

"Aww no problem Petunia, I would've done anything for you." He replied. Giggles was proud of Flippy too, even she didn't think Flippy was this good and she clearly was wrong about him. He was a truly nice Tree Friend, just had a dark side that was unleashed occasionally.

"You were really remarkable out there Flippy and you proved the haters wrong. Thanks so much for being my model." Said Giggles truthfully. Flippy blushed, he wasn't used to getting compliments.

"You're very welcome Giggles, I was glad I was able to help you out and I think Cuddles is proud of you too." He said. Giggles sighed remembering Cuddles but she needed to stay confident and proud as a true fashion designer so she smiled. Meanwhile, the judges had just finished deliberating and were ready to declare a winner. In a pink envelope with a "TF" seal was the name of the winner, her label, and her model as well as a cash prize that came with the title of "Best Design". Sniffles and Lumpy decided it was best for Flaky to announce who won because she could use the confidence booth. So Flaky grabbed the microphone and was ready to call the designers back. But while this was going on, Splendid was still keeping watch, loyal as a bodyguard to the end. Disco Bear appeared walking past him with a fancy hat with a feather. He was allowed to watch the fashion show for volunteering and was going to the bathroom. But he walked right past Sniffles and his feather tickled Splendid's nose. Splendid began to feel a sneeze coming on.

"Ah…ah…ah…" Disco Bear gasped in horror as he knew this would not be good and he quickly ran to the bathroom as quick as possible. Flaky, Sniffles, and Lumpy confused about the strange sound turned around and gasped when they saw Splendid looking about to sneeze. The Generic Tree Friends spotted this too and started to slowly head towards the door. Lifty and Shifty figured they were safe being so high up and Nutty was eating a popsicle. Splendid huffed… and puffed and…

"AH CHOOOOOOOOO!" A normal sneeze wouldn't be such a big deal but this was Splendid, an over-powered superhero whose sneezes could unleash hurricane-level winds and sonic pulses. Flaky, wanting to protect the envelope which held the truth lunged down under the table and grabbed onto one of the legs of the table. It had been hammered down so Flaky figured it would stay down. Sniffles had tried running to the bathroom (which would have been out of Splendid's sneeze's range) but he got caught up in the sonic pulses. The powerful sonic pulse ruptured his eardrums in an instant.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He shrieked in pain but the pulses grew stronger and… Sniffle's body was instantly disintegrated by the sheer velocity. Only his glasses were left behind and were blown by the wind. Some Generic Tree Friends also got disintegrated but not that many, the rest tried to get onstage and into backstage but they kept stumbling and pushing each other off. Others held on to something stable. Soon the sonic pulses reached a point where they couldn't disintegrate but the winds were still on full force and they reached the judges table. The pens, the critiques, the cover, the cokes, the pencils, everything was blown off the table and Flaky held on for dear life on the table leg and some of her dandruff was blown away. Lumpy got caught in the mighty winds and naively tried to hold on to the pencil he was holding as he was sent flying through the air. When Sniffles was disintegrated, Nutty wanted to protect his beloved candy cart and ice cream cart. He spotted an open window on the back of the building.

"OOOOOOOOH!" Pushing hard, Nutty soon got his cart going and when it reached the right velocity he got on it and rode it like a car. He giggled and laughed.

"Wahoo!" He cheered. Unfortunately, he didn't realize this was the SECOND floor of the building. He noticed this when he didn't see a sidewalk through the window as he approached it.

"NAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in horror as it was too late for him to get off. The cart crashed through the window and Nutty was sent out of the cart and candy and ice cream was scattered everywhere. As Nutty was falling he saw a tall lamppost… one that he was over and heading towards.

"Wahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He screamed in fear and horror. The tall spire of the lamppost impaled Nutty right through the head instantly killing him and knocking off his candy apple head accessory. Nutty slid slowly down to the bottom of the pole, blood staining it red as he slid down and his brain was stuck at the top. Candy and ice cream then fell all over the area around Nutty. Meanwhile back in the second floor of the building, the winds were still blowing and more and more Generic Tree Friends were caught in the grasp. Some crashed into camera and spotlights and got electrocuted but others had better luck. Soon the wind had reached the very end of the room. Lumpy, still holding on to the pencil was whammed against the wall but he had held the pencil right in front of his face so when he slammed into the wall his arm moved forward and he accidentally stabbed himself in the left eye with the pencil.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lumpy howled and tried to pull it out and he did, but also pulled out his eyeball. This only made the dumb moose scream in more pain. Then pens and pencils (including Sniffles' feathered quill and Flaky's pen) impaled him, turned into living arrows by the wind and he was dead. Lifty and Shifty were still watching from above but failed to realize some of the sonic pulses were deadliest at higher points of the room and were heading to where they were. As though karma was after them for mocking Flippy behind his back the sonic pulses headed towards them quickly and cruelly. The cocky twin thieves were so full of themselves they did not realize this. Soon the sonic pulses hit the balcony and crumbled it and broke it apart. Lifty and Shifty finally realized this.

"Uh oh…" They uttered just before they were sent plummeting down along with all their goodies and stuff. The winds were dying down so they didn't get blown away but instead continue to fall down and down like Alice in Wonderland but definitely not slowly. Shifty gasped as he saw that he was going to land on a light and panicked. He tried to fly like a bird and tried to get higher but it was no use. He crashed into the light and was impaled with glass and electrocuted. Burnt brown, he got up and moved two steps before dying. Lifty laughed at his brother's brutal death but he failed to realize he was heading straight for the ground. His body splattered as he crashed into the ground with organs and blood spewed everywhere. By now the hurricane was gone as well as the sonic pulses though some of the wind got into backstage. But by now it was not even fatal or bad. It was like a simple strong breeze. The breeze blew Giggles' and Petunia dresses up and they held them down almost replicating Marilyn Monroe though they were more embarrassed than sexy. Handy blushed though finding it cute though Flippy was puzzled and looked out the entrance but didn't see anything. Finally Splendid's sneeze attack was done, there were some Generic Tree Friends still alive, the rest either turned into dust or splattered. Flaky was also alive as the table hadn't budged an inch and she still had the envelope but then she had seen the deaths of her beloved judges and started to cry in fear and sadness. Splendid felt horrible, he was not only seriously in for a lawsuit but he done this on accident. He walked, not flew, but walked to Flaky and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Flaky, I didn't mean to kill everyone, and… I'm a lame superhero." He admitted. Flaky was absolutely stunned. This was like the first time he ever spoken to her and the first time he admitted he was not that good of a superhero. Flaky was already feeling better and realized that there were 4 people awaiting the results of this whole fashion show.

"You're not lame at all Splendid, and if you'd like to do the honor why don't you read the envelope and reveal the winners?" Asked Flaky sweetly. Bad or not, Splendid was still a Tree Friend, still deserved to be treated with kindness. Splendid, who was about ready to cry was instantly cheered up. Flaky was really a kind person.

"Thanks so much Flaky, I will not refuse your request. It is time to announce the winner even with two judges down for the count." Splendid said with the pride that was a superhero. Flaky giggled, finding it funny. By now, Disco Bear had left the bathroom and was relieved that the windstorm was over. Flaky managed to find a microphone that was left behind by a Generic Tree Friend and spoke,

"Will Petunia, Handy, Giggles, and Flippy please come forward? We have deliberated and decided who will win the title of Best Design." Giggles and Petunia came out first, rivals till the end followed by their respective models Flippy and Handy. They stopped when they saw all the damage. Well it wasn't that bad except for Lumpy's body being used for darts, Lifty's splattered remains, Shifty BBQ'd, and lots of dust and other dead bodies. But even that was enough to make a certain bear start to flip out. Flippy grabbed as his head, desperate to not flip out but the urge was too strong. Handy gasped and ran forward to Petunia who hugged him. Giggles gasped and had the urge to run but then thought, you can stop him from flipping out. Do you want to just let him be hated again by everyone when he did nothing wrong? No! Then get your butt in the game and stop him! Giggles ran forward and slapped Flippy with all her might which made him cower a bit but he got back to his feet and smiled, a normal, lovable, sweet Flippy smile. He did not flip out.

"Aww thanks Giggles. I needed that." He said kindly.

"No problem Flip." Giggles said with a wink. Everyone in the room laughed at the clever nickname Giggles came up with for Flippy. Flaky was a little annoyed she didn't think of that nickname but was happy for Flippy to have made a new friend. Besides she and Splendid had a mission to do. The four fashionable competitors made their way to the end of the runway. Flaky, Splendid, and Disco Bear stood in front of them and the Generic Tree Friends still standing took pictures like crazy. Flaky took a deep breath and said,

"Before we had a little… accident… me, Sniffles, and Lumpy made our final decision… and have chosen the winner. Will it be Petunia? The seasoned professional or Giggles? Newcomer extraordinaire. Our bodyguard for today, Splendid shall announce… the winner." Said Flaky getting shy again. She handed the microphone to Splendid and Splendid began to open the envelope that held the winner's name. Giggles bit her lip, Flippy looked nervous, Petunia crossed her fingers, and Handy would have crossed his fingers but only had nubs so he just closed his eyes in nervousness. Soon the envelope was opened and the whole room was silent. No thieves criticizing, no camera flashes, nothing, utter silence. Splendid pulled out a piece of paper that held the winner's name, her model, and her label.

"The winner of the "Best Design" award is…" He spoke loud and clear. Everyone was focusing on him and Splendid liked that. He liked positive attention more than negative attention. He then said the winner's name and label with pride and honor,

"Giggles, her model Flippy, and her line Giggle-Wear!" Confetti fell from the ceiling and Giggles screamed in happiness,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Flaky was relieved they hadn't done fireworks. Giggles glomped Flippy (minding touching Cuddle's remains) and they jumped up and down enthusiastically and happy. Petunia was devastated. She had worked hard, gave her all, accessorized to the max, she even still had her original model and she lost? She felt bummed. But she was very happy and proud of Giggles, even she had changed her view on Flippy and her design was excellent. Handy put his nub on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry we lost and if it was my fault we lost you have a reason to hate me." Handy said disappointed in himself. Anyone with hands could've done better than him but Petunia shook her head.

"You were STELLAR Handy and I wouldn't ask for any other model than you, you're MY model and you really shined." Petunia said with a smile. Handy soon cheered up.

"Really? Thanks Petunia and good job Giggles, you and Flippy really deserved it." Handy said. Giggles and Flippy stopped hugging each other to shake hands with their rivals.

"Thanks Handy and you were tough to beat Petunia, I was honored to have competed against you." Said Giggles.

"Thank you but next time that title is mine but be thankful you still are young and got a long way to go in the fashion industry." Petunia explained playfully. Both models laughed. Splendid, had by then assumed his reporter status (with no more bodyguard duties) and ran over to Giggles as Flaky came up and handed Giggles the envelope with the cash prize and a fabulous Oscar-looking trophy with a ribbon on it that was entitled "Best Design". He had his pencil ready to take notes.

"So Giggles, did you think you'd win?" He asked politely and Disco Bear also came up and tried to woo Petunia though Petunia just put her hand on his mouth to silence him as Splendid began the interview.

"No I am so proud of myself, I'll admit my boyfriend Cuddles died while I was sewing the garment, I think he accidentally sewed himself into the back of the jacket and I was devastated and I thought it was all over for me but then I remembered there were back-up models. I decided to give Flippy a chance despite his PTSD and he aced this show with flying colors and I am so lucky to have him as my model." Giggles explained. People were a bit sad to hear what became of Cuddles and some surprised at what had made that unusual design. Flippy started to cry tears of happiness, never had Giggles complimented him so much or had he been thanked for anything. Splendid smiled too and continued,

"What inspired your design?"

"I wanted something edgy and versatile and cool and I came up with the jacket and when I saw the Cuddles remains design I was at first disgusted but then I thought "hey it stands out and is edgy." She explained. Just then Petunia had an idea and a lightbulb appeared over her head. One day later, the location is a shopping mall and we can see Petunia and Giggles, Giggles in a gorgeous white evening dress and Petunia in a brown couture dress in front of what appears to be an unopened store marked off by ribbon with Flippy, Handy, Splendid, Disco Bear, and a crowd of Generic Tree Friends. Giggles and Petunia both held the ribbon ready to cut it.

"Sweet Giggles Boutique is now open for business!" They said together and cut open the ribbon. Petunia's idea was for them to make a collaborated boutique that not only sold their designs but also designs they worked together to create. We can see the interior of the store. In a glass case is the Best Design award and the carpet is a lovely flowery ribbon pattern. As the iris closes to end the episode it highlights a rack of Cuddles jackets revealing that Giggle's design has been mass-produced. But instead of being sewed INTO the jacket, it's been an embroidered design and therefore not real guts or blood. The iris then closes and the episode ends.

Motto: "A designer is only as good as the star who wears her clothes."

The End


End file.
